numbergodfandomcom-20200215-history
Π's Manual To The Universe,Baking,and Random Mathematical Analysis
π’s Manual To The Universe,Baking,And Random Mathematical Concepts on the wiki! All Chapters Found So Far So you now why you’re reading this.Either A(you‘re a baker at my store) or B(I don’t know). Either way,you’re here just reading this manual you probably found in a dumpster or something.Anyways,I need to start the manual or else e will make fun of me. CHAPTER 1: The Bakery is in Danger So basically the Numberian Shop attracts unknown and eldritch creatures because of its magic/(not religious) energy.We usually call it π-energy because we aren’t very creative.If any monster comes near my VERY special suit,they’ll explode and be reborn twice as powerful.DON’T EVER LET THAT HAPPEN.How do I stop them?It’s simple.All you have to do is beatbox or floss your teeth.When you do that,the monsters will say “NOPE.” and they’ll just leave. Did I mention the pies have a tendency to disappear?Don’t worry,they’ll come back in 1-50 minutes.In the meantime,just keep working. CHAPTER 2:The POWER RULE What is the power rule?The power rule is a calculus related guide to finding the derivatives of xn.When using the rule on any value for n in xn, you’ll get x times nx-1. How what’s this derived(not a pun)!Well let’s start with the 2D case.If you recall,derivatives have something to do with slightly nudging the output of a function to see how sensitive a function is.Thats literally all you need to know for this non-visual example to work.We will represent x2 as a square(obvious reason).We add a bit of length(dx) and add it to the length of the square. Of course,to make a bigger square we must add these terms (2x dx + dx2). Finally we set dx as “approaching zero” and as dx gets smaller,2x slowly creeps to 100% of the added volume as dx approaches zero.This is why the derivative of x2 is 2x and holds for x-dimensions. CHAPTER 3: Baking Moveriam Cake Ingredients 1/2 cups of sugar 1/3 butter stick 3/4 milk 2 egg yolk 4 eyes of skomolai 21 tongues of riverisn Directions: Grab one Mullins-infused steel pot Place the sugar below the butter. Mix it with your hand until mixture is pulverized Pour the milk on the mixture while humming “All-Star” by Smashmouth in G-minor. Find a blender and put in the eyes and tongues. Blend for 15 minutes. Pour mixture into the other mixture and stir until mixture is a shade of blood red. Put mixture in microwave and set it to 5 minutes When finished,consume cake with 10-400 friends CHAPTER 4: SUGAR HEADACHES So what’s a sugar headache?A sugar headaches is caused by excess levels of sugar (hyperglycemia) or too little sugar (hypoglycemia).Right now,we’ll focus on Hyperglycemia. Hyperglycemia Prevention: Why is this first?It’s because hyperglycemia is something you shouldn’t try (see a doctor or Hyperglycemia Effects).How does one prevent this?Well it’s simple.Stop eating large quantities of sugar(our pastries are good and our stuff is sugar-free with all the taste included).Try exercising more,staying hydrated and much more. Hyperglycemia Effects: I’m not a doctor but my brother, Φ, is.Here’s all the reliable info provided by Φ. •Triggers Hormonal Changes (reason why sugar headaches occur) Hyperglycemia Remedies: There is no hope.Only Φ or me can save you! (just kidding but down below are some actual remedies) •Over-the-counter painkillers (don’t overdose) Trivia *Chapter 1 was found by 878 on Feburary 10, 2020. *Chapters 2 and 3 were found simutaneously on Feburary 11, 2020. *Chapter 4 was found on Feburary 12, 202. *878 intends to find all 314 chapters. *π’s Manual To The Universe,Baking,And Random Mathematical Concepts is the first book ever published on r/Num